The Hope of the Greatest Genius in the Universe
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: In one fell swoops, she lost everything. Her arrogance was her downfall, and her precious people paid the price. In an effort to heal her heart and redeem herself, she started over. Did you really think the pink hair, green eyes, and passionate intelligence was a coincidence? [M] For emotionally dark scenes, and possibly adult language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I really don't own Tenchi or Naruto**_

 _A.N. I had actually been picking at this idea when I was left without internet and on a new computer with no way to access my old stories. I did some rough hashing out, but today I just felt like cleaning it up into something special. I hope you like it._

 **Ch. 1**

"Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe," the pinkette scoffed bitterly, looking around the ruins of the destroyed Misaki residence. She cursed herself mentally, absolute self loathing evident in her figure and pose.

Abstractly, she had known she was once a goddess. One that sealed her memories away, for an experiment; to find the elusive kami. Despite her not remembering, she had believed her genius was enough to protect her friends.. no, her family.

And the worst part, was that she couldn't even tell who or what had done this. The ruins were so absolute, and toxic, that nothing remained. The greenery was wilted, the bodies were gone. The only thing that told her that this was the end for them.. she had tracers on each of them, that alerted her to their area and distress levels.

That the pure terror had lasted less than a second before the traces disappeared showed her she was not as genius as she had thought. If it had only been a second more.. she could have raised the defensive measures.

"Dammit!" she cursed aloud. Washu knew her arrogance was what destroyed her family. She had not initiated a fail safe on her memory, to release her memories as a goddess, if the danger was too lethal. She had thought it uneccessary- her abilities as a scientist was enough. Except it wasn't, and she was the one to pay.

With Tsunami gone, she could never remove the seal on her memories.. But she could leave this pain behind. What many did not realize, was that her lab wasn't part of the house- it was a sub space pocket that she could access at any time.

As she entered it, the portal fading behind her, she walked down the long, eerie halls. It had never bothered her before, but in the grief and emptiness, felt hollow, although the items around her whirred in passive motion.

Washu moved lethargically, her normal vibrancy non-existent. She flipped through the paper notes, fingering them with nostalgia.

They had been scribbled on the back of a table mat at a outer Tokyo sushi restaurant..

 _-flashback-_

 _It had been an idle thought, while she sat next to Mihoshi and Sasami. Ayeka had been absent, along with Yosho, allowing Ryoko to sit alone with Tenchi._

 _But as Ryoko got drunk, the overt lustful behavior faded into somber depression._

 _"Hey, Ryoko? What's the matter?" Tenchi asked, hesitantly. Life had been getting better for all of them, and he didn't understand the dark spiral Ryoko seemed to be doing here._

 _"I spent so long.. controlled, betrayed," Ryoko murmured. "If I could do it all over again, I would. Despite everything.. I want to be free of these feelings."_

 _The drunken confession and eyes welling in tears had Tenchi taking Ryoko in a loving embrace. He knew he'd catch hell for it later, but he wasn't about to watch someone dear to him melt down._

 _Washu, Ryoko's "mother", had other thoughts. It was then she created, if not refined, the procedure to reduce a persons age and erase their memories. If Ryoko ever asked, she could have that childhood.. and Washu would be the mother that Ryoko needed, but never fulfilled._

 _-end flashback-_

She buried herself into her work for two weeks, barely eating and drinking. The weariness tore her down, and in her last steps she weakly put herself into the capsule.

This capsule was the realization of all her work. It would flood with an enzyme that would break her body to energy, reforming it again, mostly. She would lose her age, the excess energy converting into both the power to send her into one of the many dimensions not under her purview, and put a lock on her memory.

A lock, that under great danger and killer intent, would crack, to release her memories again.

In this world, Haruno Kizashi died, leaving Mebuki a childless widow. In this world, Mebuki, unable to subsist on chunin income alone, retired, becoming a guard for a merchant caravan. She never planned on returning to Konoha... But one pink haired, malnourished infant changed all of those plans.

With a child of her own, she returned to her husbands clan compound, before selling the property and moving into a modest apartment, opening a well loved bakery.

In this world, Haruno Sakura, named in honor of her decease husband, became a well loved toddler, no memory of the pain.

In this world, she was a year old when the Kyuubi attacked.. and everything came flooding back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Tenchi_**

As Washu became aware, she found the pressure of malicious and energy crushing her. Even more so than the seeming earthquake knocked over her crib, spilling her on the floor. The young pinkette was in shock, both from becoming so aware of herself, the fall, and the devastation being wrecked in her mind and body.

This poisonous energy flushed out completely as a hidden aspect of Washu's awoke. In a purifying flood, a barrier rushed up, not a shield, but none the less, none of the vicious miasma could approach a several block area around the house in which the child lived.

"Washu-chan! Washu-chan! Pull yourself together!" an inner voice called to her. Washu shuddered, drawing herself into her mindscape. It was entirely pitch black, the deadly chakra emitted by kyuubi, even here, wrecking mayhem.

And suddenly it was gone, and light filled this world. With the suddenness of the dark fading, Washu was blinded, but as her vision cleared, she was in shock at what she found. It was Funaho's island at the Misaki residence. And standing there, looking stern, an apron on and wagging a spoon at her disapprovingly, was..  
"Sasami?!" Washu cried, her eyes flaring wide open. But it wasn't quite Sasami. There seemed to be a reverse of features. Pink hair, blue eyes.. but everything else was absolutely, entirely Sasami.

"Ano..? Sort of.." Sasami, or whoever it was, started. "You see, while your memories as a kami was sealed, your bonds to the others were not. Tsunami... Tsunami could only save one person. And only part. That was me. But I wasn't going to exist for long.. part of a soul doesn't exist. But when Sakura was pushed away by your mind, we became one. That's who you are now, you know. Haruno Sakura."

"B-but.. my equations, they're never wrong!" Washu mumbled.

"Silly, everyone is wrong sometimes!" Sasami chirped, slipping down into the water where Washu was bent over at the waist, shivering slightly, despite the warmth. She took Washu into a hug.

Washu froze a long moment, before what little of whatever composure she was trying to accumulate cracked, and in pure desperation grasped Sasami close to her, weeping.

"You're here, I'm not alone, you're here," she repeated between sobs

And when Mebuki returned after assisting with evacuation, frantically worried about her unattended daughter and cursing the Hokage mentally, she found a tear stained , but smiling face on her baby.

Puzzled, she lift the child, who had seemed listless her entire life, holding her close.

"..wuv you.." the baby murmured, and with a surprised smile, hugged her daughter even closer. The world may have been ending, but her beautiful girl made that okay.

 **A.N. I had a small bout of inspiration, so I put it down to share. Not neglecting you guys on purpose, promise. Also stop being silly gooses and asking me direct questions in guest reviews.**


End file.
